Recuerdos cerca del mar
by atavaka1
Summary: Cuando el amor es verdadero y dura para siempre aun si pasan muchos años, "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" dicen muchos en la boda, tal vez no es bueno decirlo antes de la boda, la tragedia puede arrebatarnos al amor de nuestras vidas. los accidentes ocurren, creen que influimos en que pasen. Dohko x Shion


"un día me dijiste que nunca me dejarías, yo te creí, pero aun así existen demasiadas promesas que aún no hemos cumplido"

"¿Porque aún no te olvido?, hoy me encuentro en nuestro lugar favorito, recuerdas que nos gustaba venir aquí desde niños, recuerdo que a ti te gustaba correr hacia la playa y escaparte de la ola para que no te alcance y yo te miraba sonreír, creía que tú eras un hermoso ángel que llegó a la tierra para cuidarme y nunca dejarme…."

"Estoy en la playa observando las olas venir y regresar, pero tú no estás a mi lado, no estás jugando con la arena ni pellizcando mis mejillas, ni mucho menos estas tomando mi mano para correr juntos hacia las olas…no sabes cuánto quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás y cambiar tu destino, no sabes cuánto daría por cambiar de lugares…sin embargo el tiempo ya no puede regresar…"

"Recuerdo cuando tú y yo nos vimos por primera vez…

Yo estaba demasiado aburrido ayudando a mi madre a preparar el almuerzo para mi padre quien llegaría del trabajo, en ese entonces tenía solamente 10 años, seguramente era muy feo, o eso era lo que mis amigo decían de mí, igual nunca me importo."

"Mi madre me obligo a llevar un pastel de cumpleaños a su hermana, quien iba a llegar de Italia con sus dos hijos"

_Dohko! acompáñame a recibir a tu tía y a tus primos, ellos vivirán en la casa de al lado_ hablo una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos chocolate

_hay sí, está bien_ hablo con pereza_ porque tengo que ir, no me importa mi tía

_tienes que ir a recibirla, no te ve desde que naciste

La tía Melina no me conoce, no le importo, mejor me quedo, además van a vivir cerca, la veo otro día mamá, quiero ir a jugar con mis amigos

_nada de que no, vienes y punto._ sentencio la mujer

"recuerdo que ese día no quería salir para nada, la verdad no me importaba mi tía ni mucho menos mis primos que no conocía, mi madre vio por la ventada que un auto y el camión de la mudanza llegaron, fue entonces que ella me llevo hasta la casa de al lado para esperar."

"Del auto bajo una mujer de cabello verde claro, me di cuenta que ella era mi tía porque una vez la había visto en una foto, ella se acercó a mi madre saludándola, yo solamente la miraba con desinterés, luego se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla"

_hola, tu eres Dohko cierto, mi hermana siempre me mandaba fotos tuyas_ me dijo con una sonrisa, no podía negar que era un mujer muy hermosa

_hijo, saluda a tu tía_ repitió mi madre_ discúlpalo Melina, es algo tímido

_no te preocupes, mi hijo también lo es, espero que se lleven bien, además tienen la misma edad

"Yo escuchaba que en el auto había una voz que era de una niña, al parecer discutía, mi tía llamo a sus hijos para que salieran del auto, luego de eso una niña de cabello corto y rubio salió corriendo, se acercó a mí y se presentó, al comienzo me cayó algo pesada porque era muy habladora, Yuzuriha me dijo que se llamaba, ella llamó a su hermano quien aún estaba en el auto"

"ahí fue cuando te vi por primera vez, desde ese día mi vida cambio mucho, tu saliste de aquel auto, tu largo cabello verde claro era hermoso, tus ojos amatistas, brillaban"

_hola…soy Shion…tu primo_ me dijiste tímidamente con aquella dulce voz, y yo, me quede sin habla, me acerque a mi madre y le pregunte

_¿mamá, ese es un ángel? _ ella solamente sonrió ante mi comentario, para luego pedirnos que vayamos a nuestra casa mientras los de la mudanza metían las cosas.

"Tú eras muy callado mientras tu hermana parecía haberse comido unos parlantes, la verdad no le escuchaba lo que me decía porque mantenía mi atención en ti, no sé por qué, pero desde ese día no pude dejar de mirarte"

"ahora sigo observando las olas del mar mientras siento como la brisa me acompaña, no hay nadie en la playa, son las 4 de la tarde y este solitaria, por eso era nuestro lugar favorito, mientras observo al horizonte recuerdo como tú y yo nos hicimos amigos"

"Desde que tu familia se mudó, nos hicimos buenos amigos, hirvamos juntos a la secundaria y en la misma clase ya que teníamos la misma edad, 12 años, tú y yo, inseparables, tú el callado y yo el bullangero, siempre admire tu inteligencia y tú forma de ser, hasta ahora lo hago"

"Esa vez, nos invitaron a una fiesta y tú no querías ir, te obligue a hacerlo, luego me arrepentí porque un muchacho mayor que nosotros nos armó pleito, no me gustaba que te molestaran por tu cabello y tú delicada figura, solamente yo podía hacerlo, muchas veces te dije niña y tú me maldecías en otro idioma que hasta ahora no descubrí"

Recuerdo que luego fuimos a casa y no había nadie en ella, nosotros decidimos tomar algo de alcohol, de mi madre…

_jajaja, eres un tonto no sabes servir una copa de vino_ me decías mientras te burlabas de mi por haber rebalsado la copa

_te apuesto que tú tampoco_ ambos nos echamos a reír, conversamos de muchas cosas, recordamos anécdotas y unas que otras tonterías que me resultaban interesantes.

_crees que seremos amigos para siempre_ me preguntaste, yo me tome mi tiempo para responderte

_no lo creo_ te dije, tu entristeciste, la razón por la que te dije aquello fue porque yo no quería ser solo tu amigo, desde hace mucho que deseaba ser algo más que tu primo o tu amigo_ pero será bueno mientras dure

_eres un malo_ te levantaste y me abrazaste, yo era feliz así contigo_ tengo hambre, cocina algo para mi Dohko

_hmm, que quieres que prepare_ te mire a los ojos_ tal vez un poco de comida china

_lo que quieras pero tengo hambre, luego me preparas una ensalada

_si, está bien

_luego un delicioso jugo

_aja

_también unas empanadas_ me gritabas mientras me iba a la cocina

_siiii

_y unos postres!

_yaaa!

_también me traes sopa por favor

_¡¿qué?!, ¡ tanto comes!, Shion quedaras como un globo si sigues así

"Me sorprendiste como siempre, tenías un apetito admirable, creo que esa noche te comiste mi porción también, luego recuerdo que vimos una película "Titanic", tú me pediste que la miráramos juntos, recuerdo las escenas de aquella película, también recuerdo claramente cuando lloraste por la muerte del personaje luego saliste corriendo hasta el baño para que no te viera llorar"

"Crecimos juntos, más que primos y amigos éramos como dos almas gemelas que no podían separarse una de la otra, en tercero de secundaria, nuestros compañeros nos molestaban diciendo que éramos pareja porque siempre estábamos juntos, recuerdo tus sonrojos ante las bromas…yo intentaba cambiar el tema para evitarte molestias, siempre preparaba un tema de conversación o a veces se me ocurría de la nada, como si yo estuviera hecho para sacarte de apuros."

"Cuando cumplimos 18 años fuimos a festejar a un antro, afortunadamente tu cumpleaños era una semana después que el mío, lo festejamos en el lugar lleno de música, gente y alcohol, no eras muy bueno con el licor. Lastimosamente no pude evitar que te embriagaras."

"Te lleve a mi casa ya que mi madre y la tuya estaban en un baile en donde Yuzuriha estaba participando…cuando pretendía recostarte en el sofá te colgaste de mi cuello…"

_Dohko…quédate conmigo…quédate aquí_ me pedias con tanta dulzura que no me negué, me senté a tu lado mientras acariciaba tu hermoso cabello, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba acariciando tu mejilla, tu no decías nada, pensé que estabas dormido…

"Con mis dedos delinee tus finos labios, por segundos hasta que tu atrapaste mis dedos con tus labios, me asuste al pensar que te enojarías conmigo, sin embargo paso todo lo contrario, te acercas a mí y me besaste, yo no lo creía, pero desee que ese sueño fuera real y que durara para siempre, tome tu cintura acercándote más a mí y profundizar el beso, saboree cada lugar de tu boca, tu perfecta dentadura tus rosados labios, al separarnos por culpa del odioso aire, me miraste con esos ojos que me enamoraron desde que te conocí."

"me dijiste que me querías, yo, yo te dije que te amaba, al día siguiente en esta misma playa te pedí que fueras mi novio, tu aceptaste muy alegremente. Realmente éramos demasiado felices, en esta playa donde corrimos juntos hacia las olas, aun escucho tu risa y tus llamados para que juegue contigo como niños tras las olas."

"el tiempo fue pasando y nuestro amor fue creciendo, nos graduamos juntos, tu elegiste la carrera de medicina y yo, elegí ser músico, siempre me gustó el piano y el violín, creo que lo hago bien, nuestro tiempo de estar juntos disminuyo pero aun así nos las ingeniábamos para vernos y besarnos, en mi clase se corrió el rumor de que yo estaba saliendo con una compañera de prácticas, solo era un rumor, al tercer año los rumores se extendieron llegando hasta tus oídos, aquella chica solo era una amiga que estudiaba conmigo cuando tenía 4 años, entonces decidí ayudarla con la música ya que yo era el mejor, sin embargo siempre hay personas a las que les gusta causar pleitos"

_es verdad que sales con una chica_ me interrogaste en nuestra cita

_tu qué crees_ respondí, tu mirada estaba gacha, me acerque para robarte un beso

_sabes que te amo solo a ti_ te dije

Hable con mi amiga y le explique las cosas, ella entendió entonces decidió no acercarse mucho para evitar problemas, luego me entere que fuiste ha hablar con ella para que continuara como antes.

Cuando termine mis prácticas y fui y te bese, me alegró que no estabas molesto por ayudar a una amiga "confío en ti, y tú en mi" hablaste con una sonrisa en tus labios

Seguimos juntos…cumplimos ya 21 años, en tu fiesta me acerque a ti, delante de todos te pedí matrimonio…

_Shion…aceptarías casarte conmigo, para pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí hasta que…la muerte nos separe…

El anillo en tu dedo era la prueba de nuestro compromiso, solo faltaba fijar la fecha, decidimos esperar a que tu hermana regrese de Francia para poder fijar una fecha, entonces esperamos…

Tenías un compañero de prácticas de medicina, Manigoldo, creo que se llamaba, cancelamos nuestra cena porque tenías una reunión con tus amigos, aquel muchacho vino a recogerte, me pareció un joven alegre, tal vez hubiéramos sido buenos amigos.

No sé qué pasó en la aquella fiesta solo tú lo sabias, te espere toda la noche despierto, cuando dieron las 3:00 escuche el sonido de un coche luego risas, me asome a la ventana y te vi, a ti y el tal Manigoldo besándose.

Enloquecí de celos, ese era mi gran defecto, mis celos, Salí corriendo y te llame por tu nombre, volteaste y me miraste con temor

_Dohko, no es lo que parece…

_amigo, fue mi culpa yo...

_!cállense no quiero oírlos, eres un maldito bastardo!_ me lancé contra Manigoldo dándole un golpe en el ojo izquierdo, el hombre no me respondió el golpe, solo me decía que fue su error y que Shion no tenía nada que ver.

"Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que mientras perduro el beso, Shion intento alejarlo, pero eso ya no importa, discutimos hasta que amaneció, sin quererlo te golpee, nunca lo había hecho, te dije que te odiaba, tu simplemente llorabas tal vez esperando a que me calmara. Fue difícil porque de casualidad al amanecer teníamos que viajar a Francia a visitar a Yuzuriha, quien se graduó como ingeniera."

Discutimos todo el camino hasta llegar al autobús en donde viajarían los amigo de Yuzu para visitarla, uno de ellos trajo su propio auto ya que no le gustaba viajar en autobús, Mu, se llamaba, dijo que si alguien quería podía subir e ir con él en el auto, Tu me pediste para ir juntos en el auto, te mire y me fui hasta el mencionado auto, abrí la puerta de atrás y me encerré, me pediste que quitara el seguro, mas no lo hice

_Dohko, abre la puerta déjame entrar_ me decías, y yo te ignoraba_ ábreme por favor

_no quiero que subas en el mismo lugar que yo, ¡Vete en el autobús!

_Dohko, porque me haces esto…_ unas lágrimas caían por tus mejillas teñidas de carmín_ …déjame ir contigo…

_ya te dije que no quiero que subas al auto!_ sentencie con agresión, ni yo mismo me entendía, por dentro me estaba muriendo, pero aún estaba molesto por lo del beso

"Secaste tus lágrimas y te dirigiste hasta aquel autobús, yo fui en el auto junto con Mu, y tú, en aquel maldito autobús, al segundo día, pasamos por un camino que estaba rodeado de nada, a los lados solo estaba un barranco muy profundo, el autobús venía detrás del auto en el que iba. No sé cómo paso, perdí la noción del tiempo, solo escuche las sirenas de las ambulancias que iban en sentido contrario. Me giré para ver qué pasaba, estaba demasiado oscuro solo me di cuenta que el autobús ya no venía detrás, le pedí a Mu que me prestara su celular, te llame y no me respondías, Mu decido dar la vuelta para ver que paso, seguramente el chofer del autobús se quedó de chismoso, cuando llegamos al lugar del accidente no había nada, solo los paramédicos que intentaban bajar hacia aquel profundo barranco"

"Ambos bajamos para ver lo sucedido, con temor me acerque hacia el filo del barranco, y lo que vi, me destruyo en pedazos, en lo profundo se encontraba el autobús en donde iban los amigos de tu hermana y…y tú…, se había volcado por el derrumbe del camino, no supe que hacer, intentaron detenerme los paramédico y otros que no vi bien pero aun así baje hasta el lugar, el autobús estaba completamente destrozado, los hombres sacaban en una camilla a una muchacha que estaba semiconsciente, mientras otros ayudaban a un chico de largos cabellos castaños a levantarse del suelo ya que había salido del autobús por la caída, el lloraba al ver que su hermano era sacado muerto en una camilla, camine sobre los vidrios rotos de las ventanas, sobre los pedazos que se desprendieron de aquel autobús, pude ver que el autobús se encontraba aplastando a una joven, medio tanta pena, seguí caminado…

…y ahí, sobre los vidrio, con el medio cuerpo atrapado en aquel maldito autobús, estabas tú, el amor de mi vida…tu rostro lleno de sangre y cortes, tus brazos, me acerque a ti, toque tu rostro…ya no respirabas…me dejaste…me dijeron que la caída te destrozo la columna, y no podían sacarte a ti y a otras dos muchachas hasta que llegara ayuda…tus ojos estaban cerrados, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, grité con todas mis fuerzas…

_!noooooooo!noooooo por favor, nooo, no es cierto!

_ Shion…Shion…no me dejes…despierta por favor…regresa..re…gresa mi amor_ tome tu mano y ahí el anillo que te di seguía en tu dedo, llore mucho, me maldije millones de veces

_perdóname…vuelve a mi…vuelve…_me quede a tu lado, y ahí fue cuando tome tu otra mano en la que tenías un sobre, lo tome y resulto que era una fotografía, éramos tú y yo en nuestra playa juntos

"Aquel día te perdí por mi culpa, si no te hubiera dicho que subieras aquel autobús, si hubiera dejado que vinieras con migo en aquel auto, recordé lo que me dijiste "déjame ir contigo" esa frese nunca se borró de mi cabeza, te fuiste de mi lado sin que yo me despidiera, me dejaste, yo te empujé a ello en ese accidente solo hubo dos sobrevivientes, los demás perdieron la vida trágicamente. Tu la perdiste por mi culpa"

"perdóname amor mío, perdóname por haberte quitado la vida ese día, solo quiero que sepas aquí, en nuestra playa tengo la foto que sostenías cuando sufriste el accidente, te quiero decir que te amo, y siempre te amare, siempre, no te puedo olvidar porque no quiero, llévame contigo…al menos creo que ya falta poco…pronto estaremos juntos…te amo…"

El amor es hermoso, pero muchas veces el destino tiene otros planes, pero el amor siempre es eterno si es verdadero, el hombre que se encontraba frente al mar, se levantó, ahora tenía 75 años de edad, y siempre iba a esa playa esperando algún día ser llevado junto al amor de su vida.


End file.
